


Ace's Up Your Sleeve

by MoMoMomma



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: The air thickens suddenly, like it does when Gil’s voice drops in the quiet darkness of the engine bay, and Scott shifts nervously. Because it’s been on his mind, yeah, but he’s never brought it up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because the world needs more fics about Ryder blowing Gil. He works hard. He deserves it. I hope you enjoy!

“Bored, Pathfinder?”

Gil saunters into his quarters upside down--at least in Scott’s eyes--and he resists the urge to flip him off. He’s sprawled on his back in bed, head hanging off the edge, and unwilling to even roll over. There’s a sluggishness to his world at the moment, something Lexi said was the normal side-effect of finally feeling like he can stop to breathe. It’ll take them another day at best to get to the new world he’s supposed to pathfind, Kallo desperate to give the Tempest a chance to cruise after all the hell they’d put it through those first few weeks.

He’s been lying useless like this for about 20 minutes. If not for SAM regulating his blood pressure so it didn’t all rush to his head, Scott’s sure he’d be unconscious by now. Thank the stars for AI’s who unobtrusively keep their sympathetic bondmates healthy while allowing them to rest.

“I am...relaxing.”

“I can see that.” Gil stops far enough from him that Scott can still see most of his legs and waist. “Want me to come back later?”

“Mmmm, no. Like having you here.” Scott mumbles, hearing Gil laugh above him.

“Glowing praise from the Pathfinder. I’ll put it on my resume.” There’s a pause and then, “are you aware you don’t have any pants on?”

“Yes. I threw them...there.” Scott gestures lamely towards his desk, where he’s sure his pants are still laying in a heap. “Pathfinders don’t have to wear pants in their quarters.”

“Must’ve missed that portion of rules and regulations,” Gil teases, though there’s no heat in it. “At least you’ve still got your unmentionables on. Now _that_ would’ve been something to walk in on.”

“I can take them off, if you’d like?” Scott offers lazily.

“Are you trying to seduce me, Ryder?” Gil asks, leaning down to cup the back of his head and tip it up just slightly, bent at the waist, their noses brushing. 

“Is it working?” Scott asks, only to receive another laugh and teasing kiss.

It’s not nearly enough and he groans pathetically when Gil unceremoniously releases his head, letting it thump back against the edge of the bed.

“Is the sight of my guy laying on his bed like a teenager in nothing but a shirt and briefs seducing? Ah, sorry to disappoint, but not quite. I’m not such an easy lay, Pathfinder.”

“Be nice to me,” Scott whines and Gil’s fingers trail over the hollow of his throat.

“How so?”

The air thickens suddenly, like it does when Gil’s voice drops in the quiet darkness of the engine bay, and Scott shifts nervously. Because it’s been on his mind, yeah, but he’s never brought it up. And it works in extranet videos but he is _not_ a flexible asari with no gag reflex.

And he’s had Gil’s cock inside him, he knows _very_ well that while he can’t really hold a card to the porn stars, Gil….actually can.

“Scott?” Gil prompts, making Scott realize it’s been way too long since he’s spoken up and he needs to say something _now_.

“Let me blow you.” He blurts out, only to flush in the resulting silence.

And he means _silence_. As in, he’s fairly certain Gil stopped breathing.

“Well,” Gil laughs quietly, sounding off-kilter, “that is...you really must be bored, huh?”

“I’m serious!” Scott defends, looking up until he can meet Gil’s amused stare, uncaring of how absurd he must look. “C’mon. It’ll get my mind off everything and it’s been a while.”

“Look, I’m not gonna argue out a list of reasons why you _shouldn’t_ blow me,” Gil surrenders, hands up. “Alright then, come on, sit up.”

“No.” Scott lets his head fall, swallowing and thankful he doesn’t have to make eye contact for this part. “Like this.”

“Sorry?”

“Like. This.” He stresses, opening his mouth and gesturing with a wave of his hand. “Just, c’mon, give it to me.”

“Oh, that’s _straight_ out of my fantasies.” Gil says and wow, Scott wasn’t aware sarcasm could actually _drip_ from someone’s words like that. 

Impressive.

“Gil.” Scott looks up again, only to see Gil staring down at him with crossed arms and furrowed brows. “Come on. I’ve...well, I mean, I’ve seen this before and I thought maybe...we could just try?”

“Why.”

“Because you are kinda big and I am sick of choking on it and ruining the mood.” Scott snaps.

“It doesn’t--” Gil goes smoothly to his knees, both hands cupping Scott’s head and taking the strain off his neck when he tips it upwards once more. “Scott, it doesn't ruin the mood. Not for me.”

“It ruins it for me.” Scott’s eyes slide over towards the window. “Because sometimes I’m exhausted and I can’t get it up anyhow and all I wanna do is blow my boyfriend. And then I choke and you’re all ‘I wanna look into your eyes, come here, just use your hand’ and it’s sweet, Gil, but it’s not the same.”

“I do wanna look in your eyes, you little shit.” Gil gives his head a gentle shake until Scott looks up at him again. “I like looking at you. Wouldn’t really do me any favors to be with someone I don’t like the sight of.”

Scott blows out a gust of air, one that makes Gil squint at him, and worries at his lower lip nervously. 

“Yeah, but for me, I want more. I wanna...I dunno...makes it more real if I swallow.”

“Scott, you have licked my cum off your fingers before.” Gil tells him blankly. “How is that not real enough?”

“ _Gil_ ,” Scott whines, feeling the control of the situation slipping away quickly. “Come on. Please? I know this can help with the gagging and I just...I wanna feel you fuck my throat.”

Gil’s face goes slack, mouth slipping open in shock as his eyes go dinner-plate wide. Scott grins nervously up at him, before jerking in surprise when he’s suddenly kissed with near violent ferocity. Gil doesn’t give him a chance to recover, slipping his tongue in and practically _devouring_ his mouth. Scott’s heels kick against the bed in surprise before he finds his bearings, reaching up to hold Gil’s head to him with careful hands. His whole focus is narrowed into the way Gil’s tongue licks up against his, the way his fingers bite into the back of Scott’s neck, the _hunger_ in his mouth and eyes. It’s overwhelming and starts a fire under his skin, burning away insecurities and worries, leaving fresh ground for confidence and hope.

Well….that’s one way to get what he wants.

“You’re gonna be the death of me.” Gil groans when he finally lets Scott breathe, nuzzling their noses together in an odd juxtaposition of softness.

“Please?” Scott asks hoarsely once more, before Gil gently lowers his head down.

He’s got the perfect view as Gil comes up off his haunches, bracing his weight on his knees as he starts undoing his pants. Though he hadn’t really figured out the mechanics of it all in reality, the bed sits at the perfect height to allow for the position to work.

Thank the stars for small mercies of the universe.

Scott palms himself through the cotton of his briefs, rubbing his palm against the line of his cock, grinning when Gil groans above him.

“The death of me,” he repeats, thumbs tucking under his waistband before he shoves pants and briefs down towards the floor. 

He’s already hard, gorgeous and inviting, and Scott opens his mouth in invitation when a gentle hand cups his cheek.

“One last chance to change your mind,” Gil grits out, his free hand wrapping around his cock. “I won’t complain. You sure about this?”

“Gil,” Scott rolls his eyes, though he knows Gil can’t see, and runs a thumb over the head of his cock through the fabric. “Fuck my throat.”

Despite the earlier brutal response he got, this time Gil seems more controlled as he slowly slips his cock past Scott’s open lips. There’s a precision to his actions, like he’s fighting himself, and Scott groans when it translates to a careful slide of thick heat into his mouth. His free hand reaches up and back, hooking on Gil’s hip, and he uses the grip to tug him forward. Gil’s fingers tighten on his jaw, just as the head of his cock bumps into the back of Scott’s throat.

By this time, normally, he’d be flushing bright red as his throat constricted--along with the highly mortifying sound of him choking--and forced him to pull back. This time, though, it rests there, his throat flexing around it, but no reflex kicks in. He’s red, of course, but that’s from the way his fingers are curled around his cock and the sounds of Gil moaning above his head.

“Careful,” Gil warns on a rush of breath, and Scott resists the stupid urge to nod.

Right. Careful.

Slowing down.

But no slamming on the brakes this time.

He arches, just a bit, just to slip a little lower--and maybe to press up into the weight of his own hand--and pulls Gil just a bit closer. It’s a bit harder now, drool slipping up his cheeks as his throat works around the head, but Scott _loves_ every moment of it.

Gil pulls back, just a bit, just enough that he can drag in a hungry gasp of air, before pressing forwards. Just as careful and slow as before. Except this time he keeps going, obeys the pull of Scott’s hand at his hip, until Scott’s nose is pressed against the adorable red curls near the base of Gil’s cock. He doesn’t linger long, pulling back the second Scott’s throat constricts around him, but he makes the movement slow enough that Scott can drag his tongue up the length. 

“Alright?” Gil groans and Scott yanks at his hip in response.

The tempo increases slowly, Gil refusing to be rushed, and Scott’s briefs are nearly soaked through with pre-come by the time Gil’s fingers bite bruises into his jaw.

“Close.” Gil’s voice is _wrecked_ when he snarls out the word.

Scott yanks him back in, not letting him stop the quick slide in and out, and swallows around the head every single time it presses into his throat. Every single thrust forwards is followed by a slow grind, Gil careful to pull back if Scott coughs around him. But it’s still the thrill Scott wanted, still the rough thrusts of someone _using_ him.

Gil thrusts twice before he yanks himself back, out of Scott’s hold on him, and braces himself on Scott’s chest. The first spurt of come lands on Scott’s cheek and he fumbles with slack fingers to get a hold of Gil’s cock, pumping him through his orgasm, mouth still held open. He doesn’t get much on his tongue, to be fair, most of it dripping down into his hair and over his cheeks, but what he does get he swallows with a satisfied sound.

Scott’s fingers slip under his briefs finally, grasping the weight of his own cock as he lets Gil’s go, and he comes to the sound of Gil heaving in exhausted breaths and the feel of come sliding across one cheek. He feels deliciously filthy, used in the best possible way as he goes limp on the bed and tries to get his breath back.

“You are...that was….Stars above.” Gil gasps out, falling back onto his haunches and tilting his head until he can stare into Scott’s eyes.

“Good?” Scott asks--well, rasps.

Because holy fuck his voice is gonna be bad for at least the next 12 hours. Maybe he can coerce Suvi into sharing some of her tea.

“Amazing.” Gil exhales, something soft in his eyes as he pushes and pulls until Scott is swinging his legs around and sitting up.

As everything cools, the urgency of it all calming into a sort of serene sleepiness, Scott grimaces at the itch against his skin.

“Still didn’t wind up swallowing,” Gil says, standing on shaky legs and making his way towards the bathroom.

“Next time?” Scott rasps out, voice breaking on the second word, and Gil laughs as the sound of rushing water meets Scott’s ears.

When he comes back out, he’s set himself to rights once more. Pants back around his waist, buttoned up neat and proper, and Scott scowls even as he allows Gil to clean him off with gentle motions. Once he’s scrubbed clean, he takes the small towel and tosses it towards where his pants still lay near the desk. 

“Wanted to take a nap with you,” he manages, despite the soreness setting into his throat and the way his voice cracks like he’s going through puberty all over again.

“And we can do that,” Gil assures, “but you’re gonna need to change your briefs. Or I’m gonna wake up in an hour or so with you whining at me.”

“I don’t whine,” Scott protests, but he allows Gil to fetch the towel once more, stripping his briefs off and tossing them in the general direction of his newly designated clothes pile.

His cock is over-sensitive but Gil is still gentle as he cleans him up, a bone-deep weariness sinking into Scott as he lazily allows Gil to do as he pleases. Once Gil finally sits back with an accomplished nod to his head, Scott turns and crawls his way up the bed. There’s a pleased noise from behind and Scott pauses for a moment to playfully wriggle his ass before sliding under the covers.

“C’mon, time to rest.”

“Lazy Pathfinder,” Gil teases, stripping down his briefs and climbing in next to him.

“ _Your_ Pathfinder,” Scott assures him, wrapping an arm around Gil’s shoulders as his head comes to rest on Scott’s chest. 

Right against his heart. Right where he belongs.

“Damn right.” Gil states, a hand across his waist pulling him in close.

It’s the last thing either of them says for a while, the exhaustion of earlier activities finally catching up, but it’s a newfound sort of peace between them. No more unmentioned wants, no more unspoken desires that are viewed as too “shameful” to be shared. Comfort and softness and _trust_.

At least until a few hours later when Gil props his chin on Ryder’s chest, looking up at him with a carefully guarded smile and asks “how do you feel about a bit of exhibitionism? Because you’ve got an awfully big table in that meeting room of yours…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna join me in my mass effect obsession, I'm momomomma2 over on tumblr and I could always use more people to talk to! <3


End file.
